


Life Long Love...

by CrushedEmerald



Category: Original Work, poems - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedEmerald/pseuds/CrushedEmerald





	

Once by the fire  
All cosy and warm  
We befriended nostalgia  
And talked ’til dawn

You reminded me  
Of times I miss  
Of dates and dinners  
And our first kiss

You laugh, I giggle  
As we stroll through the park  
Watch movie after movie  
And dance ’til dark

Church bells sound  
As I climb from the carriage  
And dance up the isle  
With thoughts of our marriage

Tear fall freely  
As I become a mother  
And she slept soundly  
While we plan her brother

With a house of children  
Time flew past  
We watched together  
As they grew too fast

Now they’ve flown the nest  
With kids of their own  
And we return to a home  
Where we’re never alone

So on a night like this  
As we cuddle together  
I remember it well  
And it feels like forever…


End file.
